stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Surfer13
Hi, welcome to Stoked Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 00:33, 2 July 2009 Hi Hi, are you the administrator? If not, who is? I want to help this wiki. SPFan909 01:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hi I see you are this wiki's admin. I'd love to start editing can I? I know on the Total Drama Wiki I started editing and I got banned for a month. I also have a wiki logo if you'd like to use it as you don't have one at the moment. You You make tons of contributions! Take my advice: go to Central Wikia and ask them if you can become the administrator of this wiki! Tell them you are one of the very little users who help this wiki, and other stuff like that. I did and I became the administrator on the Pearls Before Swine Wiki. I don't think I'll be a g ood administer i don't even know what one does?Surfer13 17:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Well, an administrator does what you are currently doing: building a wiki. They keep it up to date and make sure everything is accurate. As an administrator, you have the authority to delete pages and ban users who vandalize a wiki (that means making inappropriate jokes about the Wiki). I think you would be a great administrator! I mean, I am the only person who builds the Pearls Before Swine Wiki, even though I wish I had help. I went to Central Wikia and asked to be an administrator by telling them what i did. They accepted me. I know that if you tell them what you do to this wiki and how you are one of the few users who helps it, I know you will be accepted. SPFan909 22:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I agree. This wiki needs an active admin, and I think you would be best for it. --Freehugs41 Talk 18:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I have sent a request and aked to adopt this wiki Surfer13 00:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Would you like to join the Emma Fan Club when I create it. But I'm not sure if I want to start one.--Numbuh3 03:35, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hi I just want to know, is this wiki going to have a lot of users?--Numbuh3 03:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) hiya hiya! --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 13:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Sure, why not? I 'll upload a couple pictures for you. Since you do not know how.--Numbuh3 20:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC) U Aww thanks! ur so nice! ^_^ Icon for the Wiki(a) What are the currently going to do for the logo for the wiki because kinda need one... can we do like that or not because of copy right issues? Because I believe thats a similar image to the one that they are currently using on Stoked logo on Wikipedia page. --BalletLover21 03:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) All Time Low article Ok so I'd be willing to co-author or whatever with you to create an All Time Low page. Since it would probably help me be able to create more pages in the future and expand this wiki majorly. Just message me back with a reply. Thanks! --BalletLover21 04:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ~ Wassup? Well anyway, I'd like you to know I have been seeing tons of spelling and grammatical errors in episode summaries. I am not trying to criticize you, but the summaries look not revised. Here's some advice: -When using a person's name with a "s" at the end add a ' between it and the last letter of the person's name. If it is plural, add the ' after the "s". -Make sure to use some plural nouns, I saw things that wouldn't make sense. I hope you do not take offense to this. Also do you think I could apply to be an admin to this wiki? I was the first user to help you all those 2 months ago. --SPFan909 01:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC) cool Ok, but I can't request.You have to. You go to a place and type my username in and all that. Heres the site: http://www.stoked.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights I believe. It is where a user gave me permission for his wiki. Instead of "Stoked" it was "Othersiders". It's like that in every wiki. gracias Gracias me amigo :D. I know spanish. Oh, and I'm just adding a few articles. Operation: BLOCK S13, we have a problem: I was just on the Martha McCartney page and saw someone put she was a lesbo. When I checked history, a unregistered user did this. I suggest we block all pages from unregistered users to avoid this happening again. --SPFan909 17:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I couldn't believe someone would even put that! I remember seeing a user saying George was Bi. That was even worse. --SPFan909 21:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok, so I updated the front. Now, we need to do a protecting drive, and my that I mean we need to protect each page with spam/vandalism or has a strong threat of it soon having it. --SPFan909 04:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) icon How'd you add that logo? I've been dying to do that with my Wiki. --SPFan909 23:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Whoever it was, if you find them, can you ask them how? --SPFan909 04:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) found inappropriate material! Hi, General Plasma here, just found and removed some inappropriate material on Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High page! found more! General Here, found more, check out BCMP, needs to remove, We should Zero Tolerance for inappropriate Garbage! ZOMG THOSE M*****F****** B*******!!!!!!!!!! LOLZ i lost my mind XD.I'll patrol today, and remember, protect ALL pages. article Well, I established a new category: "Pages for Deleting". When users spot an unneeded or vandalism-like page, they will put it in this category. Our job: delete every single page thats there every day. Check daily. --SPFan909 01:54, September 30, 2009 (UTC) last time This is the last time I have to remind you this: when a page is vandalised, fix it then protect it if not already. Unsure! Are you referring to me (General Plasma)? because it's been a few days since I found any problems, if not you need to be more clear on who you are addressing! My mistake! The reason I asked, is because, I received an e-mail, whenever a change has been made to pages under my watch! poll ideas Here's a few ideas: 1. What's your favorite episode? 2. Who would you date? (Options all 6 characters and the 5 seniors) 3. Who is the worst character on the show? (Options all 6 characters and the 5 seniors) 4. Who is the best character on the show? (Options all 6 characters and the 5 seniors) 5. Which episode has the most goofs? 6. Which character can you relate to most? (Options all 6 characters and the 5 seniors) 7. Which episode has the most references to other shows? 8. Who is the best surfer? (Options all characters exempting adults and Kelly) --SPFan909 01:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Penthous of Horror Yes Penthouse of horror is a real episode, that's what it said on Wikipedia. Since it's halloween it may be, and I know Wikipedia makes crap up, but I have to say it is. The 20th is tomorrow, and I understand CN and Teletoon both do not air trailers. Welcome To Paradise Dudes! Page How come the pic is so big?- General plasma Quotes Take a look at Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! and Penthouse of Horror and tell which one's quotes you like better?- general plasma Minor pages I recommend that all minor pages be locked so that only registered users can edit, I know that there has hardly been any vandalism lately but that can change anytime.-General plasma Pages Why do some pages have doubles?- General plasma Stoked on Wikipedia Episode 19 A Boy Named Leslie , I would be very skeptical about what is written on the episode page until it is available on itunes or it airs on Cartoon Network.- General plasma A Boy Named Leslie Why did you remove the episode? Unless someone just made that one up, I said to be skeptical of what's written not to remove move it.-General plasma Lets hope you are right. Plus I've felt the A Boy Named Leslie was not a real episode. If it is a real episode and it is availabe on itunes, can you undelete and unlocked it when it is so I can update it.-General plasma Episodes How many times have you seen each episode? If it is less than 5 you may want to start watching each episode all 17 unless you have seen ep. 18. To familiarize yourself with each episode to pervent mistakes, SPFan909 had this problem!- General plasma Episode Quotes Why are you adding bullets to the quotes?- General plasma Ok I see what you are doing but it is already organized and the bullets look weird Pages Can you remove all the pages that are Italic!-General plasma The Main page The vid on there is no longer available so please remove it thanks- General plasma Stoked Theme Song The Vid is no longer available please remove it.-General plasma Mr. Wahine Do you think there is a Sandy Beaches/Fin Controversy?-General plasma Take your kook to work Day and Emma Do you think we need in trivia about Emma's dress blowing away leaving her in her underwear.-General plasma. Weekly Poll Did you forget to update the poll? Or did you run out of ideas!- General plasma Ep 19 en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stoked_(TV_series) new episode called A Valentine to Remember aired 01/25/2010 no way to confirm it unless available on itunes.- General plasma Yes I know that! I didn't create A Boy Named Laslie.- General Plasma e:Quotes Personally, i don't really care how long they are. Episode Guide Page You need to remove a Boy Named Leslie I can't because it is locked. -General plasma Stoked I might have a possible explanaition for why they are not airing Stoked, the show is currently on Hiatus until fresh TV finish producing season one and they are also working on season two. As well as Total Drama, the Musical and 6teen season four. -General plasma Epsiode list Go to Teletoon.com, click on Stoked and find Meet the Groms click on it, then click meet the groms again and click on episode guide to see episodes 19-26. -General plasma. Just remember the episode guide on teletoon.com is not be the same in the US, just have ep. 19 on Stoked.wiki. -Generalplasma Episode 19 Are you going to update A Boy Named Leslie? With what Teletoon has! I would but the page is unlocked!. -General plasma Don't forget to add it to the main page's episode guide!. Also add the info to the episode guide page! My User Page I have all 26 episodes listed on my user page but please refrain from creating pages from them until Cartoon Network or itunes begins listing them thanks. General plasma 21:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Stoked Logo I changed the logo on the main because we have one below the wiki enterainment, there is no need for two. General plasma 21:57, February 13, 2010 (UTC) User rights Hey Surfer13 do you think that I could become an admin so I can made updates to the main page and other pages that only admins have access to. I 've tried to adopt this wiki but they said to ask you first since your still active, thanks. Plus if a new episode comes out and you are not aware of how will be able to update ep.19 if it is unlocked. General plasma 19:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) http://stoked.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights Thank you very much Surfer13. General plasma 03:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Stoked Wiki Main Do you think that you could add me to the Vandalism warning on the main, I'm not entirely sure how to do it. General plasma 04:06, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Surfer13. Episode 20-26 Do you think that we should create pages for episodes 20 through 26 since people will begin adding them to wikipedia. General plasma 01:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Got it! What if someone creates one? Thanks. General plasma 22:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Cartoon Network CN is starting to air Stoked again even though they are not airing new episodes, it's a start to give us hope that they will start airing new episodes. General plasma 08:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC) There is a small chance that ep. 19 could air either this month or next month, I am just guessing based on the schedule on CN's website. General plasma 04:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) New Episodes Someone created new episodes and did a poor job of it. General plasma 05:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Have no seen the new epsiodes yet? General plasma 21:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Unprotected Pages I'm protecting all unprotected pages because unregistered contributors are vandalizing unprotected pages and some are making either incorrect or poor edits. General plasma 01:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! General plasma 21:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm one of the guys and i wrote the Dear Maria count me in artical. I'v benn talking with General Plasum and he said to talk to you about the page. So what do you think. Same here that's why I had TV Guru ask you first plus I said that you and another user had the idea but later dropped it. Also I went ahead and deleted it. General plasma 18:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Like It? Do you like the work I've been doing around this wiki? '--'[[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|n'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|Cireela''']] [Talk] 16:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Constant Misspellings This message is being sent to all users: As you know, this wiki is a good one, but I have been seeing one problem: constant misspellings in various words and episodes, as well as incorrect punctuation. It is getting a little overbearing. The most dominant misspellings are episodes and quotes, as well as facts. Not trying to be harsh, but it is getting a little out of hand. -SPFan909, 2nd in Command. P.S., if you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page under "Misspellings" and I will write back shortly. Whats up? Since you are top, and I can not do this, I request that you block the user Cerberus-whatever. He has been basically erasing and rewriting information and causing excess spamming and vandalism. -SPFan909 Re: What's up Go to his page and click the button "block user". .... Yes it is. Season 2 Is there any way to get confirmation on season 2, I do not trust wikipedia.org?- General plasma 05:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) What about Make-Out Fake-Out page created by Old School Fan? Message How do you send a message to all users, I cannot remeber how?- General plasma 01:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) idk sorry Out of ideas Hey, whenever your on, can you create a new weekly poll, I have run out of ideas, thanks.- General plasma 07:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC)